Second Seeker
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: Voldemort takes everything Harry loves. Cedric is no exception. Slash, Character Death, Dark, OverEmotional!Harry.
1. Updated Version

This is actually a rewrite of my very first Harry Potter FanFiction. This still isn't very good, however, because it was my first fiction i feel a certain... fondness for it.

Slash, death, dark!fic and overemotional!harry - don't like? Don't read. No flames, please. 

* * *

Disclaimer, 

I'm not the owner of any of these characters nor am I the original author of the Harry Potter series. All are © (Copyright) JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment.

* * *

The promise of the great ball was looming over everyone in Hogwarts this year, Harry still had no one to attend with, due to the confusion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he had overlooked getting a date for the ball and focused solely on the challenge at hand. He had asked three people so far, but everyone either had a partner, or simply didn't want to go with him.

At least he was not alone, his fellow challenger, Cedric Diggory also had no date. Cedric, resident Hufflepuff-Hottie, was a few years older than Harry. And even though Harry didn't like to admit it - he was somewhat jealous of Cedric, and admired the older boy a great deal. As well as being somewhat attracted to him.

Harry found himself in a very awkward situation indeed, but, as always, he would pull through, some how, some way. Harry was an expert in tricky situations, after all.

They Gryffindor made his way towards Snape's dungeon-classroom, his eyes filled with envy of every courting couple he seen on his way. He spotted Cedric and attempted an embarrassed smile as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Meet me in the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor, in one hour," Cedric said with a smile and a wink as he took a step back from the raven-haired Gryffindor.

Harry asked no questions, and it seemed like he hardly acknowledged Cedric at all, he made his way to his potions class, and took his seat.

"Today's lesson - Transformation Potions" Snape hissed dangerously.

Harry and Ron groaned while Hermionie gleamed with almost joy, Snape's hand made a sudden movement for the back of Harry's head, whacking Ron in the process

"Silence in my classroom!" he warned.

The lesson raced by, almost effortless attempts and even more boring than usual!

Harry took his way after Potions class; but Ron sprinted after him down the winding corridor

"Where are you going?" Ron demanded

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I've got to do something...it's...to do with the tournament." he said uneasily. It wasn't necessarily a lie, either, he reasoned.

Ron returned the path from which he emerged, his head hanging low - however, Harry had to meet Cedric. After all, he promised he would not be late!

He ran down the winding passageways, up the many flights of stairs, and halted at the door of the Prefects' bathroom. He knocked, then twice more, eager to hear a reply, anything, was Cedric here, was this some weird joke? Suddenly a familiar voice sounded

"Is that you Harry? Do come in…" Cedric's voice whispered

Harry's hand made for the handle of the door, opening the door slowly and quietly, Harry entered to see the half naked Cedric standing to greet him. It was now that the uneasy thought of why he had run here flowed freely in his mind. He examined Cedric slowly from head to toe - his hair, his eyes, his lean, tight torso, long legs - perfect for running and gentle, slender fingers - pianists fingers.

"You made it!" Cedric beamed. 

"Said I would, didn't it? I never break a promise," Harry smiled happily, a part of him wondering if that were true. 

"Actually, you didn't say anything, I was half expecting you not to show at all - I thought you must have been angry with me…" Cedric confessed, turning his head into his smooth chest as his voice faded. 

Harry shook his head and walked towards Cedric smiling, "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, why did you want me here so urgently?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, it's just that, you see, I was just wondering if you were going to the ball…with anyone?" Cedric asked, with a false innocence, trying desperately not to choke the words out. 

"No, no-one yet… are you?" Harry asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No…no…no-one…no-one…" Cedric said slowly and calmly, walking closer to Harry and replacing his robe. "Harry…I hope you don't mind, but…I've thought a lot…"

"About… uhm, about what?" Harry asked shakily

"You," Cedric replied simply. "You Harry - I wanted to know if you felt the same way I do, if you have the same thoughts as me, if you see things the same way as me - Harry - will you go to the ball - with me?"

"Cedric?" Harry said blankly "How did you know….how did you guess….I mean… well… people would stare, and people would talk, and…and…" he nibbled his bottom lip as his voice tore. 

"And what? Does it matter what they-? Forget it, just… forget it," Cedric sighed, closing his eyes. 

"I will," Harry said quietly, shakily and uncertain. 

"I guess ill see you, on Monday" Cedric smiled

"Dragons wouldn't keep me away, Cedric!" Harry gleamed

"Oh… about dragons…" Cedric said, trailing to almost a mumble

---

Before they knew it, Monday had arrived, and so had the ball.

Professor Dumbledore stood "As tradition dictates, the champions and their partners shall dance first!" he applauded "As a twist this year - there will be two champions dancing together!"

The champions and their partners entered, swirling across the great hall, this was it, now it never, Harry took Cedric's hand, smiled, and Cedric lead him into the hall, They felt like everyone was staring at them, like the whole world had gathered just to taunt them, then suddenly, they realised no one cared, no one cared that they were different, that they were their own, they danced and partied for hours, until finally retiring to bed.

The morning of the final challenge drew near, the other challenges may have been difficult, but this challenge was surely going to be hardest and most unendurable.  
The Tri-Wizard cup lay somewhere in an enchanted maze. The time they were allowed -had no limit.

The announcements were made and the whistle was sounded. 

Harry and Cedric took their separate ways, dashing, jumping, searching and scouting, the cup was somewhere in here.

As Viktor Krum shot a hex at Harry, Cedric threw a stunning spell at him, but he didn't stay to see the younger boy to safety, he merely ran once more. 

Both Hogwarts' champions continued running, eventually meeting each other once again - almost running into each other. Their eyes locked on a single position, they ran for life and love, towards the glowing cup. Cedric tripped. The vines entangling his legs, arms, neck and body. Harry stared at him, before his eyes shifted to the cup, Harry raised his wand, with only a few words, Cedric was free, Harry dashed towards him, helping him to his feet, silently, and they ran for the cup

"You go Harry, you saved my life!"

"No," Harry said in a small voice. "You're the real champion - everyone's said it… ev- you go," he spoke up. 

Cedric shook his head, "Together." he declared, "A double Hogwarts victory!"

Harry attempted a smile, and nodded. "One… Two… Three,"

At three they both reached for the cup, and grasping a handle each, they felt the familiar tug behind their navels, and Harry felt nauseous. The cup, were a port key.

They emerged together, in a grave yard - Cedric floating gracefully and Harry landing on the ground with a heavy thump. 

"I've been here before, Cedric! I've been here before!" Harry said anxiously, glancing around and pulling Cedric's hand into his own "This is where...Vouldemort was...in my dream!" Harry glanced at Cedric, and gripped Cedric's hand tightly. "Come on… we have to-"

"Its ok, I promise" Cedric smiled and kissed Harry lightly

"Wormtail!" Harry's voice boomed as Wormtail emerged with something in his arms, a bundle almost like a hastily wrapped Christmas gift. He rushed towards a massive cauldron in the next to a tombstone.

"Expeliarmus!" Cedric yelled, but it was too late, Voldemort had already struck him with the killing curse. Harry feel to his knee's in tears

"You bastard! You killed him! You bastard!" Harry ran to Cedric's body, crying, as he reached out a hand to stroke Cedric's hair "Why? Why Him?" Harry cried

Harry felt himself thrown back, thrown hard against a tomb-stone as something encircled his shoulders. He felt something there, something gripping him. The cold stone around his shoulders rose to his neck and held him firmly in place as he was forced to watch the cauldron start to bubble. 

Harry's vision blurred and nothing seemed to make sense anymore, his head lolling back, Harry's thoughts focused solely on Cedric until he felt the pierce of a blade on his forearm. He looked down, still feeling somewhat disconnected as the blood reached his hands. 

Wormtail was muttering a spell under his breath as he flicked the blood into the cauldron. 

Harry felt his throat tighten and his Gryffindor bravery flee him as he looked at what had risen from the cauldron. In front of him stood his worst nightmare. In front of him stood Lord Voldemort, clad in white linen, looking, at most, half human as red eyes roamed over his body. 

"My wand, Wormtail," he said simply, extending a hand to his loyal servant. Without hesitation, the small, rat-like man handed over the Dark Lord Voldemort's wand and retreated slightly. 

"It has been so long, Mr Potter," He intoned, finally turning to Harry. The Gryffindor felt his eyes squeeze shut by natural reflex as the red eyes of his nemesis melted into him. 

With a wave of his wand, Voldemort released Harry from the confides of his concrete hold.  
The raven-haired boy merely fell to his knees - the same, distant, look still in his eyes. 

"Stand, boy" Voldemort hissed. "I trust you were taught how to duel, now stand and pick up your wand!"

Harry remained on the ground for several long moments, his eyes burning emerald fire before he finally hauled himself to his feet and picked up his wand, for Cedric, he told himself mentally.

He turned to Voldemort but refused to bow. "Have it your way boy!" the snake-like man hissed, and with a flick of his want, he forced Harry to bend double before taking two long strides backwards and turning to Harry,

"AVADA KAVDAVA!" he screamed. 

"EXPELIARMUS!" Harry yelled, saving himself once again from the killing curse. Harry's parents encircled him, Cedric, and many others. Harry almost decided he was hallucinating before the orbs of light and energy encircled closer to his body. 

"We can hold it for only a second Harry, get back to the cup!"

Cedric appeared in front them, "Take my body back to my father Harry, never forget - I will love you always"

"We are proud of you, Harry" his parents said "Now go!"

Harry dropped his wand to his side and dashed for the cup, grasping the cup and Cedric's hand, he returned.

Dumbledore was standing over him "Harry? Harry! What happened!"

Cedric's father, Amos Diggory, ran behind Dumbledore "My son! My boy!"

"I loved him!" Harry cried "Why? WHY, god dammit!" he grabbed Cedric and refused to let go, crying into Cedric's chest, it was over.

Hagrid picked Harry up from the ground and threw the smaller boy over his shoulder as he took the Gryffindor to his cabin.

"I'm sorry 'Arry" Hagrid said, his head turned down as if in shame

"You didn't do it Hagrid, don't be sorry," Harry replied with a sob. "Oh, I know who done this, Ill get him for it! Just you see," Harry said, the ghost of a smile gracing his bloody lips, "I loved him, and I lost him" Harry said quietly. "He is the last person HE has taken from me, I swear, to Cedric," he said softly. 


	2. Older Version

This story was inspired by the book and movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Cedric and Harry develop a somewhat unspoken bond. **

* * *

**

**Harry and Cedric - Love At Last**

The promise of the great ball was looming over everyone in Hogwarts this year, Harry still had no one to attend with, with the confusion of the Tri-Wizard cup, he had overlooked getting a date for the ball and focused solely on the challenge at hand, he had asked three people so far, but everyone had a partner to which they would be attending with. At least he was not alone, his fellow challenger, Cedric Diggory also had no date. Sedrick, a tall slim boy, was a few years older than Harry, Harry didn't like to admit it - but he was somewhat jealous of Cedric, and admired him a great deal… as well as being somewhat attracted to him. Harry found himself in a very awkward situation indeed, but, as always, he would pull through, some how, some way, Harry was an expert in tricky situations, after all. Harry made his way towards Snapes dungeon, his eyes filled with envy of every courting couple he seen on his way, and he passed Cedric on his way, blushing slightly as Cedric pulled him to one side.

"Meet me in the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor, in one hour Harry, this is very important, don't be late!"

Harry asked no questions, and it seemed like he hardly acknowledged Cedric at all, he made his way to his potions class, and took his seat.

"Today's lesson - Transformation Potions" Snape hissed in his most venomous tone

Harry and Ron groaned while Hermionie gleamed with almost joy, Snapes hand made a sudden movement for the back of Harry's head, whacking Ron in the process

"Silence in my class you snivelling brats!" he hissed once more

The lesson almost raced by, almost effortless attempts and even more boring than usual! Harry took his way after Potions class; Ron chased him down the winding corridor

"Where are you going Harry?" Ron demanded

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I've got to do something...it's...to do with the tournament."

Ron returned the path from which he emerged, his head hanging low - however, Harry HAD to meet Cedric, he promised he would not be late! He ran down the winding passageways, up the many flights of stairs, and halted at the door of the seniors' bathroom. He knocked, then twice more, eager to hear a reply, anything, was Cedric here, was this some weird joke? Suddenly a familiar voice sounded

"Is that you Harry? Do come in…" Cedric's sweet voice whispered

Harry's hand made for the handle of the door, opening the door slowly and quietly, Harry entered to see the half naked Cedric standing to greet him

"Ah, Harry! You made it!"

"Said I would, didn't it? I never break a promise, Cedrick" Harry smiled happily

"Actually, you didn't say anything, I was half expecting you not to show at all - I thought you must have been angry with me…" Cedrick said, turning his head into his smooth chest.

Harry shook his head and walked towards Sedrick smiling, "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about, why did you want me here so urgently?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, it's just that, you see, I was just wondering if you were going to the ball…with anyone?" **Cedric** asked, with a false innocence.

"No, no-one yet… are you?" Harry asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No…no…no-one…no-one…" Sedrick said slowly and calmly, walking closer to Harry and replacing his robe. "Harry…I hope you don't mind, but…I've thought a lot…"  
"About… about what?" Harry asked shakily

"You… Us… Me…" Sedrick replied "You Harry - I wanted to know if you felt the same way I do, if you have the same thoughts as me, if you see things the same way as me - Harry - will you go to the ball - with me?"  
"**Cedric**?" Harry said blankly "How did you know….how did you guess….I mean… well… people would stare, and people would talk, and…and…"

"And what, Harry? Does it matter what those idiots think anyway?" **Cedric** said smiling but with a distinct aggressiveness in his voice

"Yes Cedric, yes, I will!" Harry said quietly, shaking, almost crying, and falling into Cedric's loving arms, the lovers entwined the kept together for around five minutes, before slowly letting go.

"I guess ill see you, on Monday" Cedric smiled

"Dragons wouldn't keep me away, Cedric!" Harry gleamed

Oh… about dragons…" Cedric said, trailing to almost a mumble

Before they knew it, Monday had arrived, and so had the ball.

Professor Dumbledoor stood "As tradition dictates, the champions and their partners shall dance first!" he applauded "As a twist this year - there will be two champions dancing together!"

The champions and their partners entered, swirling across the great hall, this was it, now it never, Harry took Cedric's hand, smiled, and Sedrick lead him into the hall, They felt like everyone was staring at them, like the whole world had gathered just to tease them, then suddenly, they realised no one cared, no one cared that they were different, that they were their own, they danced and partied for hours, until finally retiring to bed.

The morning of the final challenge drew near, the other challenges may have been difficult, but this challenge was surely going to be hardest and most unendurable.

The Tri-Wizard cup lay somewhere in an enchanted maze, the time they were allowed -had no limit. Harry and Cedric took their separate ways, dashing, jumping, searching and scouting, the cup was no-where to be found. They ran, meeting each other and their eyes locking on a single position, they ran for life and love, towards the glowing cup, Cedric tripped. The vines entangling his legs, arms, neck and body. Harry stared at him, before his eyes shifted to the cup, Harry raised his wand, with only a few words, Cedric was free, Harry dashed towards him, helping him to his feet, silently, and they ran for the cup

"You go Harry, you saved my life!"  
"No Cedric. Together." Harry said powerfully "1...2…3!"

At three they both reached for the cup, and grasping a handle each they spun - The cup, were a port key. They emerged together, in a grave yard.

"I've been here before Cedric! I've been here before!" Harry said anxiously, glancing around and pulling Cedrics hand into his own "This is where...Vouldamort was...in my dream!" Harry glanced at Cedric, and gripped Cedrics hand tightly,

"Its ok, I promise" Cedric smiled and kissed Harry lightly

"Wormtail!" Harry's voice boomed as Wormtail emerged with something in his arms, rushing towards a massive cauldron in the next to a tombstone.

"Expeliarmus!" Cedric yelled, but it was too late, Vouldamort had already struck him with the killing curse. Harry feel to his knee's in tears

"You bastard! You killed him! You bastard!" Harry ran to Cedrics body, crying, and stroking Cedrics hair "Why? Why Him?" Harry cried

"Stand, boy!" Vouldamort demanded. "I trust you were taught how to duel, now stand and pick up your wand!" Harry remained on the ground, standing to his feet and picking up his wand, only when he decided vengeance was in order. He turned to Vouldamort but refused to bow. "Have it your way boy!"

"EXPELIARMUS!" Harry yelled, saving himself once again from the killing curse. Harry's parents encircled him, Cedric, and many others…

"We can hold it for only a second Harry, get back to the cup!" Cedric appeared in front them, "Take my body back to my father Harry, never forget - I will love you always" "We are proud of you, Harry" his parents said "Now go!"

Harry dashed for the cup, grasping the cup and Cedrics hand, he returned.

Dumbledoor was standing over him "Harry? Harry what happened!" Cedrics

Father ran behind Dumbledoor "My son! My boy!"

"I loved him!" Harry cried "Why? WHY!" he grabbed Cedric and refused to let go, crying into Cedrics chest, it was over, Hagred picked Harry up from the ground and took him to his cabin.

"I'm sorry 'Arry" Hagred said, his head turned down as if in shame

"You didn't do it Hagred, don't be sorry" he cried again "I know who done this, Ill get him for it! Just you see!" "I loved him, and I lost him" Harry said quietly "He is the third person HE has taken from me, and, I'll get him back for each thing… just watch… just watch."

**END**

* * *

Disclaimer,

I'm not the owner of any of these characters nor am I the original author of the Harry Potter series. All are © (Copyright) JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Entertainment.


End file.
